


Softness and Existence

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Oneshot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short n fluffy one-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Softness and Existence

It was somewhere between the hours of six A.M. and seven P.M., Frank knew that much – cause the sun was barely lighting up the room, spilling in from the window. Oh, and he was at his boyfriend's house. And from the sound of things, Mikey, his boyfriend's brother, was downstairs blasting The Smiths. 

Being serenaded by a super muffled Morrissey while still half asleep was actually pretty soothing, Frank thought. And of course, the only thing that would make it better was having Gerard in his arms, so Frank decided to fix that pronto, and shook himself from sleep enough to roll over.

Gerard's back was to Frank – phone inches away from his face while he scrolled through social media lazily. Frank shifted over and wrapped his arms around Gerard, burying his face in his shoulder. Gerard felt soft and cool to the touch, and Frank could honestly live like that without ever moving again.

Gerard looked back at Frank and smiled warmly at him, and Frank returned the smile – they stayed there for a comfortable few moments, in silence (save for the muffled Morrissey) and enjoying each other's company. Mornings, or like, evenings – whatever it was – times like this were the best, in Frank's opinion. Just being able to be.

When he and Gerard were together, they could just be.

"Morning." Gerard said quietly.

Frank kissed Gerard's shoulder. "Morning." He repeated back.

Gerard turned away briefly to put his phone back on the nightstand, and rolled back over to face Frank, scooting farther under the covers – Frank could see that his hair was sticking up in all directions, it was pretty cute.

"Sleep well?" Gerard asked.

Frank lifted his hand to stroke a hair out of Gerard's face. 

"Yeah, you?" He spoke quietly, in the same tone as Gerard.

Gerard nodded, "I had a weird dream."

"Oh?" Frank replied, "What about?"

Gerard started with a faint smile, "Well, we were both there, but we couldn't be together. Cause we didn't live in the same universe."

Frank looked confused but nodded and waited for Gerard to go on.

"I tried to get to you but it never worked." Gerard concluded with a shrug. "Do you believe other universes actually exist?"

He thought it over, and returned his gaze back to Gerard who was still looking at him curiously.

"I like to think so." Frank replied. "And like, infinite possibilities play out in all of them. Like, maybe there's a universe out there where we don't even exist at all."

Gerard laughed. "Sucks I missed out on that opportunity."

"Oh, come on." Frank groaned, reaching for Gerard's hand between them. "Be glad you exist – cause I sure am."

"You and not many others." Gerard said, smiling half heartedly.

"That's not true." Frank replied softly. "Mikey loves you, Ray loves you – your parents obviously love you. Everyone at school does, too."

"The P.E. teacher hates me." Gerard stated.

"The P.E. teacher hates everybody." Frank replied, causing Gerard to smile for real this time.

Frank quickly leaned forward just a tad and gently kissed Gerard's cheek – and Gerard smiled wider.

"I love you." Gerard said.

"Love you, too." Frank replied before meeting Gerard's lips with his own.

Gerard shifted closer to Frank, closing the small gap between them and laying his head against Frank's chest – he loved being able to feel him breathe, feel the warmth radiating off of him and if he was lucky, he could catch some of Frank's heartbeats.

Frank rested his head on top of Gerard's, and squeezed him tighter. He heard Gerard speak up.

"I'm glad we exist together."

Frank smiled to himself and planted a kiss on Gerard's head. "I'm glad too, baby."

And not long after that, they were both asleep again.


End file.
